Miley Russo?
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Miley finds out she was adopted...her bio family? The Russo's! *TRAILER INSIDE* Nelena Vs. Niley
1. Trailer

** What secret could be bigger than being Hannah?**

_ Shows Miley confused. _

** Finding out your adopted **

_ Shows Miley, "I'm adopted?!" _

** Your bio family is the Russo's**

_ Shows the Russo's_

"_We need to keep the secret of being wizard's."_

** When you go live with them for eight weeks**

_ Shows Miley getting off a plane_

** Anything can happen**

_ Shows Miley kissing Alex's boyfriend Nick Gray_

_ *Flash*_

_ Shows Justin staring at Miley _

_ *Flash*_

_ Shows Alex finding Miley's blonde wig_

_ *Flash* _

_ Shows Miley finding the lair_

** &**

** Many More**

** Starring**

** Miley Cyrus **

"**Adopted?"**

** Selena Gomez**

"**Awesome I have a sister?!"**

** Nick Jonas **

"**Hey Miley."**

** David Henrie**

"**My sister's HOT!"**

** &**

** Jake T. Austin **

"**Hi…."**

** in**

** Miley Russo**


	2. Chapter One: The News

**Here's chapter one! Hope u all enjoy it!**

Miley woke up to the sound of her dad's voice downstairs. She quickly got up, washed up and changed into a blue V-neck with skinny jeans. Miley ran downstairs just in time to hear the last of her dad's conversation over the phone.

"Your right….yep……ok…..thanks…bye Jerry." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Miley asked walking over to the couch.

Robby sighed, "Miley we need to talk."

Miley sat down next to her dad, "What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Your adopted."

Miley's world froze. Adopted? How could she be adopted?

"Why, how?" Miley asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"They didn't have enough money to keep you so they put you up for adoption and your mom and I took you in." Robby said grabbing Miley a tissue.

Miley wiped the tears, "Who are my real family?"

"The Russo's from New York City. They own a sandwich shop now and have three kids." Robby said showing her a picture of the family.

"Your on the father's side." Robby explained more.

Miley could see how she was related to them. She had the same color hair as the father and the same colored eyes as the mother.

"Do they know my secret?" Miley asked a little concerned.

"Nope." Robby answered with a little pride.

Miley looked down this was cramping her Saturday style! But that didn't matter.

"Miley they want to see you." Robby said putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Durning the semester?" She asked.

He nodded.

"For a month you'll be with the Russo family."

Miley sighed and got up from the couch. "I guess I'll go pack."

She walked upstairs. Miley Russo? It didn't sound right….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK i know i changed the 8 weeks 2 one month SUE ME! lolz**

**Will Miley get along with the Russo's?**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter Two: In NYC

**Hey guyz i've been really bored so tht's y i'm posting. hope u enjoy!**

While Miley was packing the Russo's were cleaning. They knew about there sister for a while. She and Alex were the same age but Mile was older by one month.

"OK guys the house looks great now time for a meeting." Jerry Russo smiled.

The three kids groaned.

"Another?!" Alex yelled. She hated family meetings.

"Yep, OK so no doing magic while Miley's here-"But isn't Miley a wizard?" Max asked confused about the whole situation.

"Yes but-"Then why can't we do magic?" Justin interrupted.

"Yeah!" Alex yelled.

"BECAUSE! Miley got her powers sucked away when she was born. We wanted her to live a normal life with her adopted family." Jerry smiled happy that he got his point across.

"How am I supposed to clean my room then?" Alex asked concerned.

Justin rolled his eyes, "I dunno, maybe you can…ACTUALLY CLEAN IT!"

Alex stood up and pulled the straps of his jacket hood so only his nose could show (You know like in that episode with the werewolf thing?). Justin quickly fixed his jacket and made a face at Alex.

"Hopefully this sister will be nicer." He mumbled under his breath.

Alex rolled her eyes then the phone rang she looked at the caller ID it was her boyfriend Nick Gray. She quickly picked up.

"Hey Nick." She smiled.

"Hey babe, listen the guys and I are going skateboarding want to come?" He asked kindly.

"Sure I'll meet you outside the sub shop." Alex smiled.

"OK love ya." Nick said.

"Love you too, bye." Alex hung up the phone.

"Where are you going?" Theresa asked.

"Skateboarding with Nick bye!" Alex quickly grabbed her skateboard and ran out of the apartment.

As she took the elevator down she wondered about her sister. What is she like? Was she mean? Whatever she was like she just hoped that her life would stay the same….would it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will Miley and Alex get along?**

**Will Justin like Miley better than Alex?**

**Does Max get what's going on? lolz**

**T&R plz!**


	4. Chapter Three: Dad?

**Wow....I'm a fast updater lol =). Enjoy! **

"Gate B loading for New York." Said the announcer.

Miley sighed, "I should probably go."

"Bye Miley!" Lilly said giving Miley a hugged hug.

"Bye Lilly I'll miss you." Miley said after the hug.

"If your sister is hot say hi for me." Oliver smiled.

Miley playfully slapped his arm.

"I'll miss you smoken Oken." Miley smiled as they hugged.

"You too Miley." Oliver said.

"Bye Miles." Jackson hugged his sister.

"Bye Jackson." She released the hug.

"Bye daddy." Miley said hugging her father,

"Have fun Miley." He kissed her forehead.

Miley fought back the tears as she grabbed her carry on bag and walked to the entrance of the plane. She was going to miss LA. It was only for a month but still. She sighed as she buckled her seat belt and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are beginning our descend into New York please have your seatbelts secured as we land thank you." The pilot said over the intercom.

Miley braced herself, not just for the landing but for the family. As she entered the airport after the landing she looked around, she didn't see anyone that looked like the family in the picture. She sighed and sat at a bench she took out her phone and called Lilly.

Lilly: Hello?

Miley- Hey Lilly!

Lilly- Hey! Are you at the house?

Miley- Nope just landed, I don't see them anywhere.

Lilly- Don't worry probably traffic, oh got to go.

Miley- K bye Lilly

Lilly- Bye call me later!

Miley hung up and looked around. Suddenly she a man holding up a sign that said 'Miley S.'. Miley grabbed her stuff and walked towards him.

"Hi I'm Miley Stewart." She smiled

"Miley!" The man pulled her into a hug.

"Something tells me you're my dad." She smiled still hugging him.

"Yep!"

She continued to hug him. Wow, hugging her real dad was really different than hugging her dad in LA. She felt more at peace. When they finished Miley looked around.

"Where the rest?" She asked kindly.

"Working at the sub shop." He smiled.

"We own a sub shop? Awesome!" Miley giggled.

As they were driving back to Waverly Place, Miley smiled. Maybe this wasn't go to be bad after all, if her dad was nice then her mom should be an angel! But what worried her was the kids. Would they except her?

"We're here." Her dad smiled.

She was about to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG! **

**Will the russo kids except her or reject her?**

**No one knows....well i do....HA SUX 4 U HAHAHAHA jk jk **

**Hope u enjoyed! =)**


	5. Chapter Four: Meeting the Rest

**Waiting 4 10:00 so i can watch Another Cinderella Story! Here's Chappie 4!**

Miley got out of the car and went into the now closed sub shop. She took a deep breath as her dad opened the door for her.

"She's here everyone!" He yelled as they entered the shop.

Suddenly a women came out of behind the kitchen. She was beautiful.

"Destiny?" She asked. (A/N The Russo's named her Destiny)

"Mom?" Miley asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come here!" They hugged.

After they released they held each other's hands.

"Can you call me Miley?" Miley asked.

"Of course." Theresa smiled. "Your beautiful."

Miley smiled back.

She followed them upstairs to the loft. Miley loved it.

"Guys get down here!" Jerry yelled as the children came down.

Miley smiled at the three kids. The older boy stared at her and Miley felt uncomfortable.

"Hi I'm Miley well Destiny." Miley smiled.

The girl stepped up first, "Hi I'm Alex you sister." They both hugged.

"I'm Max."

"Hey Max." Miley hugged him.

Justin just kept on staring.

"Um….I'm Miley." Miley said.

"Oh…yeah…sorry I'm Justin." Justin and her hugged.

The parent's smiled, "Alex how about you show Miley to her room."

Alex led Miley up the stairs and to a red room. It was awesome the bed was under the window and had red with black stripes. There was a beanbag and on the nightstand an IHome and a normal Stereo.

"This is awesome!" Miley squealed.

"Yeah. We have some clothes in the closet for you." Alex smiled.

"Thanks, so I'm going to be going to school with you?" Miley asked putting her suitcase on the bed and starting to unpack.

"Me and Justin." Alex smiled.

"Cool, well I'm going to unpack." Miley said.

"OK let me know if yo need any help."

"Thanks."

Alex left the room and Miley started unpacking her Hannah stuff. She put the blonde wig in a box under her bed hopefully where no one will find it.

After she was done she called Lilly.

Lilly- Hello?

Miley- Hey Lilly I'm at the house.

Lilly- How is it?

Miley- Great! The family is awesome though Justin, the oldest, was staring at me.

Lilly- Ooh! Is he cute?

Miley *blushing*- Eww he's my brother!

Lilly- Sorry!

Miley- It's OK I got to go dinner's ready!

Lilly- K bye!

Miley- Bye!

Miley hung up and went downstairs she couldn't wait for her first dinner with her real family!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow everyone was nice =)**

**Does Justin have a crush on Miley?**

**Y was Miley blushing?**

**Wat will the dinner b like?**

**R&R plz**


	6. Chapter Five: Dinner Chat

**How will dinner go?**

Miley got washed up for dinner and then went downstairs. Everyone was just getting seated as Miley sat down. Tonight they were having steak with a side of salad.

"So Miley, tell us everything about you." Theresa smiled.

Miley froze, everything?

"Well, I love to sing and dance. Listening to my dad talk is how I got my accent., uh I have two best friends, Lilly and Oliver I used to have a boyfriend but that didn't work out." Miley smiled blushing about Jake.

"Wait! Miley Stewart…you went out with Jake Ryan!" Alex yelped.

"Yep never getting on that train again." Miley blushed smiling.

Alex laughed.

Justin was thinking, _Her voice sounds so familiar but… _

"Enough about me, what about you guys?" Miley asked sipping some of her coke.

"Well, I have a boyfriend, Nick Gray." Alex smiled.  
"Ooh! Details!" Miley squealed.

"No! No details girls!" Jerry yelled.

Alex and Miley laughed.

"I have a cup on a chain!" Max yelped.

"Oh! My brother…well adopted…brother has a cup on a chain!" Miley smiled.

"It's awesome!" Max yelped again.

"OK….Justin what about you?" Miley asked.

"Huh? Oh….I'm on the Math League, Honor Student and-"He love Hannah Montana." Alex yelled.

Justin blushed. "Ok I do…"

"Do you like Hannah Alex?" Miley asked hoping it was a yes.

"Not really I like Mikayla." Alex smiled.

Miley was about to break her fork. How could Alex like Mikayla?!

"Oh…cool!" Miley smiled hoping to cover her anger.

After a lot of table chat, Miley yawned.

"Miley you should head to bed." Theresa smiled.

"Your right. Thanks for dinner…mom." Miley smiled as she got up from the table.

"Your welcome hun. Have a good sleep."

"Thanks, night!" Miley ran upstairs.

So did Alex, Justin, and Max they were hitting the hay too.

When Justin reached his room he got out 'Rock Star' a magazine and flipped to the Hannah Exclusive. It said all her likes and dislikes. She likes to sing and dance, like Miley.

_Just a consequence. _Justin thought to himself. _Right?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hmmmm Justin is getting a little suspicous.....should we be worried?**

**Of course...Alex likes Mikayla! **

**Next chapter....the 1st day of school!**

**R&R plz!**


	7. Chapter Six: Nick Gray?

**I'm going 2 rehersal 4 my play in like 40 min. I don't want 2 do my HW (LOL) so here's a chappie! **

The next day was Miley's first day of school. She put on skinny jeans and a plan white top. Se put in some sliver heels and grabbed her book bag as she ran downstairs.

"Morning everyone." Miley smiled at her whole family.

"Morning." Jerry and Theresa smiled.

"Miley, Justin is going to drive you and Alex to school." Jerry said.

"OK." Miley smiled.

"Eww, Justin are you taking the mini van?" Alex asked.

"Yes that car is awesome!" Justin smiled grabbing an apple.

Miley stared in disbelief, "Mini van?"

"Yep." Alex said.

The three kids went into the mini van and drove off to school. Miley and Alex walked in as Justin went to his nerds- I mean friends. Alex walked Miley to her locker.

"Here's your locker I have to go to my math class. See you at lunch."

"Bye Alex." Miley waved as Alex went to room 200.

Miley began putting her books in her locker and a picture of her, Lilly, and Oliver at the beach. She sighed as she continued to put her things in her locker. Suddenly a boy with curly brown/black hair came in. He was really cute.

He walked over to Miley.

"Hi do you happen to know where Alex Russo is?" He asked her.

Miley froze. Her heart skipped a beat she blurted out, "Alex who?"

Nick laughed; Miley looked down as she blushed.

They began to talk and laugh, giggle, and chuckle. Miley never met a guy sweeter than him.

"I'm Nick Gray by the way."

Miley froze again. Nick Gray? Was there something she was forgetting? Probably nothing important if she forgot.

"I'm Miley." She smiled.

Nick and her started to talk to again.

"I better get to biology see you later?" He asked hopeful.

"You better." Miley joked.

She couldn't wait to tell Alex about Nick at lunch!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh....maybe Miley should wait....lol**

**Y was Nick sort of hitting on her?**

**What will Alex say?**

**R&R plz!**


	8. Chapter Seven: He's MINE!

**How will Alex take this?**

When it was lunch time, Miley hurried into the cafeteria and grabbed her chicken salad, well at least she thinks it's a chicken salad, either that or something green. Anyway, Miley walked around until she heard a familiar voice,

"Miley over here!" It was Alex.

Miley smiled and walk towards her sister. There were other kids there too.

"Hey guys this is Miley, Miley this is Harper, Sonny, Dean, and Shane." Alex smiled pointing to the various teens at the lunch table.

"Hi. Alex I met the cutest guy today!" Miley squealed remembering Nick.

"Really who?" Alex asked excited for her sister.

Miley explained on how she was at her locker diligently putting books and pictures in her locker when the cute, heart melting, handsome guy came up to her.

"What's his name?" Alex asked getting even more anxious.

"Nick Gray!" Miley squealed.

Alex froze. Nick Gray? As in.….oh no she didn't!

"Nick Gray?" Alex asked trying to control her very low temper.

"Yep he was so dreamy!" Miley squealed again smiling.

"As in my BOYFRIEND?!" Alex yelled getting everyone's attention.

(A/N Nick isn't in this lunch period)

Miley froze. Oh! That's what made his name so familiar.

"Oh well, you can get him on Monday's, Wednesday, and Friday I get him Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday." Miley smiled at her own plan.

"EXCUSE ME?! 1) you get more days and 2) He's my BOYFRIEND!" Alex said devastated as she got up and threw away her food.

She stomped out of the cafeteria with Harper following.

Miley smiled at herself, "Not for long."

She wanted Nick, and whatever Miley wants Miley WILL get.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know i made Miley sound selfish but she really likes Nick!**

**What r the girls going 2 do? **

**R&R plz**


	9. Chapter Eight: No Secrets ?

**I written this early so that's y it's uploaed soooo fast! **

That night at the house Miley had to dig up some dirt on Alex. The kids and her dad weren't home they said they went to a private class or something, maybe violin. But any who that gave Miley time to sneak into Alex's room and find something embarrassing so Nick would go to her.

Miley began to look. Under the bed, nothing, desk, nothing, closet, YES! Miley grabbed a purple stick.

"What?" Miley said to herself.

She examined the stick, nothing special.

"I'll be in my room!" Miley heard Alex yell downstairs. Uh-Oh. Miley ran and hid under Alex's bed.

Alex walked into the room dropping her book bag by the door. Alex sat on the bed and took off her converse and lay on the bed. She sighed.

"What secret could Miley have?" Alex said out loud.

Miley suddenly had the need to sneeze.

"A-A-A-ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miley sneezed causing her to hit her head on the bed.

Alex jumped off her bed and looked under the bed.

"Miley?! What are you doing?" Alex asked angrily.

"Uh-Uh looking for my contacts." Miley lied, pretending to look for her unreal contacts.

"No secrets in here if your looking for them….Girly." Alex fibbed.

"Well I have no secrets either!" Miley fibbed along with Alex.

"Sure- yeah- DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" Alex yelled in Miley's face.

"FINE!" Miley exited the fluffy purple room and walked to her own.

The two girls both knew the other had a delicious secret….but what?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK we all know they have secrets! **

**What if they find out the secrets? **

**R&R plz**


	10. Chapter Nine: Alex Investigates

**ooooooh wat will happen!!**

After dinner it was Miley's turn for the dishes so Alex snuck into Miley's room.

She began to look around, Alex thought all hope was lost until she looked under Miley's pink bed, she found a kit that said HM on it.

"What?" Alex said out loud.

She opened the yellow latch on the purple kit. It revealed a blonde wig that looked like Hannah Montana's hair. Alex looked around for a magazine then she found 'Girl Talk'. She opened it to a mini poster of Hannah Montana, she matched the hair on the picture to the hair in her hand.

"Perfect match." Alex said quietly to herself. "I need a spell." Alex said as she got out her wand.

"This wig has many secrets tell me eveeything encyclopedia's." The wig grew a mini mouth as Alex put it on Miley's bed.

"Why does Miley have you?" Alex asked the wig.

"Well, Miley has two life's one she's Miley Stewart or Russo in this case and one has pop singer-"Hannah Montana…" Alex said low with a smile.

"THIS IS PEFECT!" She jumped up and down hugging the wig.

"Nick HATES Hannah Montana! If I tell him, and the whole school, Nick would only date me and everyone will hate her!" Alex reversed the talking wig spell and skipped out of her room.

She sat on her bed and thought about Monday,

_Thought:_

_Alex (Standing on a chair in café)-"Everyone Miley is Hannah Montana!:" _

_Nate- We need proof!_

_Alex (Holding up wig)- THIS is a Hannah wig!_

_Miley (Sweating)- I got that at Bob's Wig Store!_

_Harper- Alex is a lair!_

_Alex- Harpaer?!_

_All students- LAIR LAIR!_

_Nate and Miley kiss_

_END_

Alex's eyes went wide opened. She realized she was going to need more proof. But what? Then she smiled and ran downstairs to the coffee table. She swiftly picked up the paper and flipped to the events page.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked walking towards Alex.

"Uh- looking for stuff Nate and I can do tomorrow, bye!" Alex rushed.

Before Justin can asked anymore questions, Alex rushed up stairs and shut her door. She flipped to the events page again and read:

**NY Orchestra Performing**

_When- Saturday_

_Location: Central Park _

_Time: 9am to 3pm_

**Hannah Montana Concert**

_When: Friday_

_Location: Staples Center_

_Time- 8pm to 10pm_

Alex smiled. This was perfect! She would follow Miley to the concert and take as many pictures as possible that could proof! This was going to be perfect!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UH OH Alex pretty much knows Miley's Secret!**

**R&R plz!**


	11. Chapter Ten: The Picture

**omg! Will Alex get the pic? **

"Night guys!" Miley smiled heading upstairs.

Miley walked into her room and grabbed the Hannah Kit. She wasn't really going to dream land she had a concert to perform at. She dressed into her Hannah attire but kept the blonde wig off. (No need to see a Talbot about Hannah sneaking out of someone's house).

She waved down a cab and got in.

"Staples Center please." Miley smiled.

The cab driver nodded and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Miley didn't know was that Alex was getting ready for the concert too. She had on pink skinny jeans with a black shirt. She put on her favorite black converse. She checked her purse to make sure she had her digital camera. Alex nodded when she saw it. Alex grabbed some pillows and put them under the sheets for her parents won't suspect anything going on. Alex grabbed her purse and skateboard while she climbed out the window.

"OK to the Staples Center!" Alex yelled giggling as she road her skateboard to the concert hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's all right here!" Hannah (Miley) finished up her last song.

Alex thought her ears were going to bleed! She looked at her watch 9:55pm. It was time to get into the vents and find Hannah's Dressing room. She walked out of the concert area.

"Thank you everyone,. GOODNIGHT NYC!" Hannah ran offstage.

"Nice Job Hannah." The stage manager smiled.

"Thanks." Hannah smiled.

She walked through the hall to her dressing room. She entered the big room. There was a couch in the middle of the room across from a flat screen on the wall. On a buffet table were cakes, pies, and other treats. Hannah smiled she loved when people sent her treats. She had to pee (A/N lol).

Meanwhile, Alex opened the vent door.

"Perfect view." Alex whispered getting the camera ready.

Hannah came out with a pink robe on. Hannah put her hand to her wig and was about to take it off. Alex zoomed into Miley's face so people could see it was Miley. She was about to take it off when-

"Hannah! Fans!" A fan yelled.

"Oh!" Hannah smiled as she grabbed a tower and cleaned off her face mask.

Alex sighed as Hannah went to the door and signed autographs. When she was done she shut the door and was about to take off the wig again. Alex zoomed in again and put her finger on the Pic taking button. Hannah pulled off the wig to reveal Miley's hair. Alex took the picture at the right time.

"Yes!" Alex though to herself. She climbed out of the vent and exited the way she came.

Alex couldn't wait until Monday Morning!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will happen? **

**Will Miley get some dirt on Alex?**

**R&R plz**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Books

**HERE IT IS! **

_Alex- Everyone Miley is HANNAH MONTANA!_

_Miley (Sweating)- Proof it! _

_Alex (Stands on Table)- Exhibit one, the wig (Holds up blonde wig)_

_*gasping*_

_Alex- Exhibit 2 (Turns on ELMO *An Elmo is an overhead*) this picture_

_*Picture Hannah(Miley) taking off the wig revealing brown hair*_

_Harper- Miley's a fake!_

_Sharpay- GET HER!_

_*Students chase her out of café* _

_Nick and Alex alone_

_Nick- Wow I almost dated Hannah Montana_

_Alex(Giggling)- Ew!_

_Nick chuckles_

_*kiss* _

Alex woke up from the best dream. She looked at her calendar, Saturday. She yawned and shuffled to the bathroom. She got changed into skinny jeans and a white shirt. She walked downstairs to see Miley and the family eating.

"Morning." Alex smiled.

Miley rolled her eyes. Alex just smiled, it didn't matter she figured she should be nice…until Monday.

"Miley we all are going to be working in the sub shop. You can stay up here or go out." Theresa smiled at Miley.

"I think I'm going to stay in today." Miley smiled back at her mom.

She needed to be alone to find a delicious secret of Alex's.

"OK c'mon guys." Jerry said to the other three kids and his wife. They all left.

Miley smiled and went up to Alex's room and went into her drawer. She found a black book, she opened it. It was a diary!

"PERFECT!" Miley smiled as she opened to the most recent date. Suddenly she found herself in a picture world.

"What the-"HELLOOO!" She turned to see a stuffed Teddy Bear.

"Where am I and who the hell are you?" Miley asked getting freaked out.

The teddy bear cleared his throat. "Your in Alex Russo's Journal. I'm her teddy bear." He smiled.

Miley couldn't make fun of the bear. She had one herself, Beary. =)

"Tell me all of Alex's secrets." Miley smiled evilly.

"Well, she's a wizard and-"Teddy bear say WHAT?" Miley interrupted.

Alex couldn't be a wizard! Wizard's don't exist!

"She's a wizard if you don't believe me go to the lair." The bear smiled thinking he was doing a favor.

"Huh?" Miley asked unfamlair with the place.

"Here," The bear told her the directions.

Miley smiled. "Thanks now how do i-" GET OUT!" The bear yelled.

Miley then found herself back in Alex's room. She was on the bed with the journal in her lap. She smiled and ran downstairs. She followed the bears instructions and found a door.

"Whoa." Miley said amazed.

She reached for the doorknob and opened it to reveal a room. It was full of old books. There was a couch and a table with three stools.

"The lair." Miley said out loud. "I bet Nick wouldn't want to date a wizard." Miley smiled. She could see the scene now:

_Miley- Alex Russo is a wizard!_

_Alex- What the heck are you talking about?_

_Miley (Holds up evidence)- Exhibit A!_

_Nick- A wizard book?_

_Alex- Uh-Uh_

_Harper- She's a WITCH!_

_Vanessa- GET HER!_

_*Chases Alex out of School*_

_Nick and Miley alone_

_Nick- I loved you along._

_Miley- I love you too._

_*KISS*_

Miley squealed at the thought. She just needed to find the evidence. She looked through the bookcase she finally found the right book:

_**Wizardly 101**_

She smiled and went up to her room. She stuffed the heavy book under her bed. The kiss of her and Nick went through her mind. Miley sighed. Suddenly her cell phone vibrated.

Miley- Hello?

Lilly- Hey Miley how's NYC?

Miley- Great! Oh I have so much to tell you! I met this guy named Nick Gray he's so cute!

Lilly- Oooh!

Miley- I know but he's my sister's BF so I'm trying to break them up!

Lilly- GOOD Luck!

*Hangs up*

Miley laid on her bed and took a well deserved nap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PS: I finished the rest of the story so i'm uploading it all.....TODAY!**


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Day

**Today is the day....**

Miley and Alex entered the school on Monday morning. Miley went to her locker and Alex went to hers. They both knew today was the day that Nick would be there's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Lunch Time (DUN DUN DUN lol) **_

Alex looked at the wall clock. She took a deep breathe and went to step on a clear table. Miley looked at her watch. She went to a clear table too.

"ATTENTION! I have an announcement to make." Alex smiled.

"Me too." Miley smiled to her peers.

"Miley Stewart is-"Alex Russo is a-"MILEY STEWART IS HANNAH MONTANA!"

"ALEX RUSSO IS A WIZARD!" The two girls yelled.

The two girls both gasped at there sister. They both admitted the other's secret. Miley froze the whole school looked at her than Alex.

"Miley? Hannah?" A girl said.  
"Alex a wizard?" A boy yelled.

Miley grabbed her backpack and pulled out the Wizardly 101 book. Alex was stunned, "She found the lair." Alex though to herself.

"Here's proof." Miley said holding the big book in the air.

Alex ran a grabbed her bag she pulled out the Hannah wig and the picture out.

"Here's proof that Miley equals Hannah." Alex yelled holding up the wig.

The students were stunned.

"I doubt Nick wants to date a wizard." Miley laughed.

"Nick HATES Hannah so why would he date YOU?" Alex asked Miley.

"Well Nick-"Nick what?" Nick asked entering the cafeteria with a girl.

Alex and Miley jumped down form there tables. Surprised to see a girl there.

"Who's this?" Alex asked pointing to the girl.

"This is Caitlyn Gellar. She's my new GF."

Alex and Miley were stunned, "GIRLFRIEND!" They both yelled.

"Yeah sorry Alex." Nick smiled.

Alex felt tears in her eyes.

"OH NO. No one USES my sister!" Miley yelled.

"And…." Nick asked waiting.

Alex grabbed someone's pie and put it against Nick's face.

"Goodbye JERK!" Alex said as Nick as Caitlyn exited the cafeteria.

The two girls turned back to the students.

"WAIT! Is Miley Hannah and is Alex a wizard?" Harper asked.

"No sorry I got the wig at Bob's Wig Store." Alex fibbed to the school.

"And I got the book at Book's A Million." Miley fibbed along with her sister.

All the students went back to there own conversations.

"Sorry I almost revealed you're a wizard." Miley apologized.

"I'm sorry I almost told the world you Hannah." Alex apologized.

The two girl's smiled at eachother.

"Sister's?" Alex asked.

"Sister's." Miley answered smiling.

The girls hugged,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END............SIKE! Nope only one more chappie!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye

**Here's the last chapter!**

"That's my flight." Miley said in the New York airports as the lady announced flight number 15.

She put down her heavy suitcase and hugged Max.

"Bye Maxi." Miley said hugging her little brother.

"Bye Miley thanks for the cup on a chain signed by Hannah!" Max smiled.

Miley laughed, "You're welcome." Miley winked at Alex.

Miley walked in front of Justin and smiled.

"Bye Justin." Miley said hugging him.

"Bye." He said.

Miley walked to Alex. They smiled at each other while they hugged.

"Your secret is safe with me." Alex whispered in Miley's ear.

"Yours too." Miley whispered back.

They released the hug and Miley went to her parents.

"Bye dad I'll never forget you." Miley said kissing her dad's cheek.

"You too Destiny." He hugged her.

Miley went to her mother.

"Mom I'm so happy I finally met the real you." Miley said tearing up.

"I'm happy I met my other daughter." They hugged.

"I love you Destiny." Her mom whispered.

"I love you too mom." Miley said sobbing.

When they finished the hug, Miley picked up her suitcase and walked to the ticket lady. The lady said it was fine for Miley to go in.

Miley turned around to her family one last time. She waved goodbye as she began to cry. She sighed and got on the plane.

She would never forget her family. Especially Alex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank u everyone who read this story, favorite, added it to the alert list and ETC. This story wouldn't have been done if it wasn't 4 u!**

**LOVE YA ALL!**


End file.
